What Has Come To Pass
by breakingdawn77
Summary: Time went on, before they knew it, it was six years later. Adrien and Marinette had finally started their lives together, and enjoyed what quiet they could get. Little did they know, something was brewing beneath the surface, something that no one had seen coming. Marinette and Adrien had always told each other they could face any storm together, but can they weather this one too?
1. Chapter 1: Time Flies

**Okay, here we go! The sequel to Just friends. The update may be a little slow, seeing as I'm participating in Ladrien June, but I'll try to update once a week. This chapter is on the shorter ise, seeing as it's basically a little catch up to where they are now, and the set up for things to come. Hope you enjoy! Reviews bring me life! **

* * *

"Where in the world is she?"

Marinette combed through her home, still hard in her search for over an hour of just one person. But no matter how many rooms she went over— only five rooms, minus the art studio and two baths— Marinette couldn't find who she was looking for. She was beginning to worry.

Adrien, who had been in the kitchen for the past five minutes, preparing some delicious smelling dinner for the big celebration of his wife's big promotion at her fashion company, finally took notice more of her frantic search. "Still can't find her, sweet tooth?"

Adrien had taken a job as a substitute science teacher at the university in the city, eventually, he planned to go full time, but at the moment with how busy their lives were in general, he figured he'd wait a bit longer.

Six years of marriage and he was still calling her that. And it still made her heart swell.

She paused and sighed. "Nope. I've been looking for the past thirty minutes, and still no sign of her."

Adrien chuckled, but was about to speak, when the front door was flung opened, showing Chloe standing in the threshold with several bags weighing on her arms. _"Agreste."_ It wasn't as fun as saying Dupain-Cheng, but the blond always found a way to use her last name in fun. "Do you think you could give me a hand? That stupid cat of a husband of yours had me picked up so many groceries, I thought I was gonna have to make a second trip to the store."

Chloe had changed a lot over the years. At twenty five years of age, she had grown, and matured. She was considered a part of the family, and the two actually thought of each other as sisters— that was something Marinette never that she'd have with Chloe Busious.

But hey, some miraculous things always seemed to happen to them.

With her search forgotten for just a moment, she strode over to the woman and took some of the load off of her. Just as she settled the bags on the kitchen counter top, Alya and Nino entered, carrying what looked to be a rather large cake with some dessert.

Adrien moved from the stove top over to Nino to take the cake that was starting to wobble in the grown man's arms, and stowed it away in the fridge to be kept cold and eaten after dinner.

Marinette turned attention to Alya as the blogger passed over the ice cream to her own husband of four years. Nino took it with weary hands as he was already balancing other treats in his other arms.

"Alya, have you seen-"

A loud crash in front of her cut her question short as she turned her gaze onto the ice cream that had slipped from Nino's hands. "Ah, crap." He looked sheepishly up at Marinette. "Sorry, Mari. It just kinda slipped."

She sighed, running a hand through her short pixie cut hair. "It's fine."

Before she could say anymore, she heard the telltale sounds of a car pulling up in the drive. Adrien quickly waved her off, telling her that he would help clean up the mess and that she should see if it was the last of their friends had finally arrived.

She smiled, pecking his cheek in thanks as he grabbed a paper towel, and headed out the door. Her mind abuzzed with all the chaos around them.

Today was turning out to be a long one, indeed.

Sure enough, the last of their friends and family had arrived. Her parents had pulled into the connected garage along with Kagami and Luka perfectly parked side by side.

Her parents greeted her first, both so filled with excitement at their daughter's accomplishment. "We're so proud of you, honey! We brought over some treats, a special little congratulations that we whipped up."

Marinette plastered on her best smile. "Ah. Great. More sugar for her to consume." But nevertheless, engulfed her parents in a hug.

Her parents quickly ran off, disappearing into the house, leaving her alone with Luka, Kagami, and little one year old Annie, who was currently glued to her daddy's waist.

She tried to offer a calm smile, but Marinette knew her smile probably looked scattered brain. Her mind had been going a mile a minute all morning. "Hey, guys." She gave both parents a quick hug, and the took Annie for a few minutes— the girl looked pretty split between her parents, with her round baby face, chocolate brown eyes from her mother, and her dark hair that could've been inherited from either one— while Luka received a few things from the car.

_More sweets. Yay._

She wasn't sure if the bouncing she was doing was for the toddler, or for her.

Maybe a bit of both.

Kagami eyed her with concern. "Are you okay… you seem… off."

Marinette sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Yeah. I'm just looking for-"

"Have you tried the garden?"

Marinette blinked at the fencer, bouncing ceasing, but Annie didn't seem to mind as she just gripped her godmothers necklace and fiddled with the chain.

Kagami's eyebrow arched. "You didn't think to check, did you? Emilie's probably out with her."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

Kagami chuckled, and took back her daughter and made her own way with Luka in tow to the house where the small party was taking place.

Without a second thought, Marinette bolted for the backyard to where the garden was.

Just like Kagami had suggested, Marinette caught a glimpse of two blond heads. One of her mother in law, crouched low in front of a flower bed of roses, with a small, almost carbon copy of a four year old next to her.

Both girls turned as they heard Marinette approach, the little girl's green eyes lighting up instantly at the sight of her. "Mommy!"

Marinette laughed, crouching low to catch the flying force of a small child, hurling all her weight at her mother. Marinette laughed some more at the child's excitement, unable to help herself. She tickled the child with glee. She always did worry a lot about her daughter. "You had me worried, missy."

Marinette brushed some of her blond bangs away from her eyes, reminding herself to give her a bath later that night before bed.

Emma's bright smile didn't waver though. She was so much like her dad. "Sorry, mommy. I wanted to see the flowers and grandma wanted to come out here with me. I even saw a _ladybug!"_

Marinette gasped in pseudo surprise. "A ladybug!? No way. You can't be serious."

Marinette knew her daughter had a love for Ladybug and Chat Noir and couldn't honestly wait to tell her about their secret identity one day.

Grabbing her daughter, she hitched the young tot on her hip as Emilie came over by them. I'm sorry about not telling you where we were going, Marinette. I should've said something before we headed out the back door."

She easily waved off the older woman. "No worries, Emilie. No harm, no foul. But I think it's time for the party to start! Let's head in."

As her daughter squealed in delight at the idea of sweets, Marinette knew she and Adrien were in for a long night. But if anything from the past five years had taught her something, it was no matter what, they'd braved through it.

* * *

The moonlight broke through the windows of his cell as he sat up for his midnight stretches. In the past six years time had moved slowly, yet, Gabriel looked forward to the occasional visits. He had yet to see his granddaughter in anything but photographs, but was amazed to see his wife's beautiful smile passed onto her.

Yet, as he sat in his cell holding onto the photograph, he prayed to any kwami that would be listening to him, that her smile would be the only thing she'd inherent. He knew beyond these walls his darling wife was still out there. Finally free of her entombed slumber.

It broke his heart knowing that sooner or later Adrien would come to realize his mother was not she was in his memories. If only they knew the storm that was coming.

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts! Lots of love! **


	2. Chapter 2: What Comes Before The Storm

**And here we go! Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to Mayuralover for the grammar corrections, you rock! Ugh, I really shouldn't do the chapters at 1 in the morning. XD**

* * *

WIth most of the guest's gone, and Emilie insisting she gave the now half asleep toddler a bath, both Marinette and Adrien began to collect the dishes and silverware to clean for the night. Side by side, they mindlessly start to do the chores.

It was the ring of Marinette's phone that brought them out their revine. Looking to her husband, Marinette smiled at the familiar ringtone. "Guess Alix is enjoying New York."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but handed her a towel to dry her hands anyways. "Looks like. Better pick that up before she starts blowing up your phone with ladybug meme's."

Moving away from the sink, she picked her phone up off the counter, answering the ring just in the nick of time before it went to voicemail. "Hey, Alix. What's up?"

Alix had to shout over the huzzle and buzzle inn the background, but Marinette was able to hear, "It's going good! I can't believe how busy it is here! I can see why you don't like to visit unless it's to do business with your fashion line."

Marinette huffed, placing the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could continue to finish off the remaining dishes that were left. "Yeah, tell me about it. Have you seen Abury at all?"

"Yeah, she said she's finalizing the last articles in your line before the big debut. She wants you here in New York at 9 in the morning sharp. She said take Chloe's jet if need be."

Ugh. Chloe's jet. That thing was too fast. "Nope. I already have my plane ticket booked a month in advance. I'm not taking her _faster than the speed of light_ plane. I hate that thing with a passion."

"Suit yourself. I think it's freakin' awesome."

Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You would."

That was when Emilie decided to make an appearance, with a fresh cleaned Emma attached to her hip. "Someone's ready for bedtime!"

Emma began to squirm in her grandmother's hold, energy obviously restored. "Story first, story first!"

With a light chuckle, she told Alix she had to put Emma down for her bed, to which her friend understood and said a quick bye herself.

Pocketing her phone, she wiggled her fingers, prowling towards her daughter in play. "I guess that just means it's time for the tickle monster, too!" Without a second's warning, she pounced for the little five year old, snatching her from the older woman and twirled the giggling girl in the air a few times.

As the two played, son and mother looked on in amazement, before Adrien turned back to his mother. "I'll walk you out." He quickly glanced back at them. "I'll be back in a minute to help put Emma to bed."

* * *

Making sure that his mom was safely buckled into her car, and driving away off into the night, Adrien then made his way back into his home, double checking that he locked the door before going to his daughter's room where he knew his two favorite girls in the world be.

He could hear the sound of soft giggles, then his wife's voice. "And then, true love's kiss woke the princess and they lived happily ever after."

Adrien reached the doorway of Emma's room just as Marinette closed the book. Both were seated at the edge of the bed, with only her tableside lamp keeping the room from being in total darkness. At the sound of him entering the threshold, both eyes met his own.

Emma began bouncing on her bed, her now damp braided hair flying about ss she cooed in delight at the sight of her dad. "Daddy, Daddy. Momma read me the story, now you gotta tell me a story about Chat Noir and Ladybug! Please!?"

She couldn't help but laugh as her eyes morphed into the puppy dog expression that she gave so well. She knew it made him soft when she did that. "Okay, kitten. Scooch over."

Mother and daughter did just that, giving him enough room. It was a tradition that Marinette would read the bedtime stories, and then Adrien would make up 'pretend' stories about Ladybug and Chat. He loved watching her face light up at tales that the two superheroes went through.

"Well, one day, Queen Bee…"

Fifteen minutes later and the story was over, and Emma began to rub at her eyes, a sign that sleep was finally starting to settle in. With the ywan being the last key to the clue, he picked her up as Marinette pulled back the covers, and he swiftly tucked in the little one, both parents pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead and bid her goodnight.

One day, he hoped to tell her how real the stories actually were.

* * *

The following morning, Marinette woke to find Adrien still fast asleep. With the weekend now here, it was time to actually have some peace and quiet, seeing as their weekday usual consisted of waking Emma, both she and Adrien making breakfast while Emma got ready for school, and then dropping her off while Marinette went to work at Agreste fashion company.

The company had been entrusted to her after Gabriel's fall, and while it took a while to fix the image and name of the company after the former owner's deceit, Marinette had somehow managed it. They pushed past the hardships, as they always did. Now, it was time to have some time to themselves.

That was when the shrill of her cell phone decided to go off.

Of course. Today of all days.

She moved— which was hard enough as it was with Adrien's tight grip around her waist— her hand flopped around for the annoying ringing device. Once her hands felt the cool touch of metal, she brought it to her face to swipe open and pressed it to her ear.

She could barely make out the caller ID of her workplace around the blurriness in her vision from sleep. "Ello?"

"Madam, Agreste?" The voice of her newest assistance came through the speaker, a hint of uneasiness in her tone. "I'm sorry to be disturbing you so early in the morning, but we were having some issues with shipping for the material for the last dress. Apparently, there's a hold up."

Sighing. Marinette pried Adrien's arm from it's settled place on her waist, and kicked back the blankets. "Have you tried getting ahold of Audrey?"

"Yes, and we got no answer."

Marinette groaned, but rose from the bed to head towards the washroom. "I'll have to talk with Chloe and see if she can get ahold of her. Until then, make do with what you have. I'll get this fixed as soon as possible."

Just as she hung up, Adrien's sleepy voice carried through. "Is everything okay, princess?"

"Just some problems with shipping the fabrics. We'll get it sorted soon enough."

As she flipped the shower handle to hot, she could tell she already had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

As it turned out, Chloe's mom had back to back meetings that day, thus leaving Marinette without any help.

Well, if that wasn't the cherry on top of the cake.

Her company had advised her that maybe she should move up her trip to New York as soon as possible. In hopes of getting a meeting with Audrey in person, and to go to the warehouse and see what she could find out.

But seeing as she also family matters coming up in the next couple of weeks— Emma's piano recital, Adrien's eye surgery, amongst other things— Marinette just didn't have the time to just pack up and go.

She had been running herself ramped the entire day, but not without reluctance. Adrien had shooed her off, telling her that this was important, that she needed to find out what was wrong with the shipments and that they would have a family day tomorrow.

While he filled the role of stay at home dad when he wasn't substituting, Marinette still felt kinda bad that he always seemed to be the one to watch Emma the whole day. She hated being away from them for so long. But Adrien would tell her twice over how he was happy to be a stay at home dad. It was something that truly brought him joy.

So, that was what brought her here, at the moment. Sitting over her work desk, with papers after papers bundled up and scattered about. A large black coffee sat in the right hand corner, but it did little to give her the energy that she needed. It was now four in the early evening and Marinette was burned out. She was begging for some good news.

The several warehouses she had in the city told her that they were still waiting on the supplies from the main one in New York.

This day had just been one big headache.

She breathed, cupping her hands to her mouth, as the young designers looked through the pages several times over, trying to find any aspect as to why the shipment was temporarily on hold. There seemed to be no issues with stock or payment. There shouldn't be any problems.

That was when her stupid phone rung once again. It seemed to be going off every five minutes since the day started.

She felt a little relieved seeing Alix's ID picture pop up. "Hey, what's up?"

"Marinette." Her voice sounded urgent with excitement. "You won't believe what I found."

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts! Until next time! Lots of love!**


	3. Chapter 3: Faces Of The Past

**I like that Alix has a miraculous in the canon show in the future. But anymore and it kinda takes away from the purpose of Ladybug and Chat in my opinion. Lol.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for the corrections for last chapter, M!**

* * *

"She found a _what_, in _where_?"

Marinette sighed, wanting to scream at everyone in the room for repeating the same question over and over again. "Alix found a miraculous in New York."

Everyone was gathered in the living room— Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Kagami, Luka, and Adrien's mother, while Emma was out with her other grandparents— gasping in shock at the fact that there had been another miraculous gone, and in New York for that matter.

"That's the thing," Marinette continued on, "I don't think the jewelry was in the miracle box to begin with."

As mumbles started to converse around the small group, Adrien was the first to speak up. "But, wait. How is a miraculous not in the box? That's where they're all supposed to be stored."

Marinette nodded before she slowly starting to pace. "That's the thing: there's no room in the box for it. There's no empty spot, nothing. Plus, you have to take into consideration the fact that Alix's family had her miraculous for generations."

Kagami made a small sound at the back of her throat as she considered something. "Then, that poses the question— where's her kwami? Because didn't you say that Fluff was still in the box even though Alix had the watch on her. What kind of miraculous is it anyways?"

Marinette halted her pacing, but the back and forth was still happening in her eyes. "That's the thing, she doesn't know. She just swears it is one."

Adrien lifted himself off the couch, going to his wife, slipping his arms around her waist. "Maybe you should head down to New York a bit early. Take Chloe's jet if you need to in the case that it was a false alarm and you can get back here in no time. And while you're there, you see what the hold up is for your fabrics."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she asked, "But what about your eye surgery and Emma's recital? I can't miss that."

"As I said before, I'm sure it won't take long. You'll definitely be back here for Emma's recital. If anything happens where you're still out by the time that surgery is happening, we have a lot of people that would be willing to help out."

Noises of agreement could be heard from everyone around.

She knew he could still see the worry in her eyes as he tried to reassure her once more. "Besides, it's not major surgery, it's an out-patient procedure. Trust me, bugaboo. It'll all work out in the end."

She relented, parting from her husband. "Fine, fine. I know you're right." She huffed, looking to Chloe. "I'm only taking your jet this once. And I swear, if you rub it in my face at all, I'll ground you from Pollen for a week."

Chloe's lips were forced to stay in their neutral position, but Marinette could see the smirk that wanted to sneak its way onto her mouth.

She really hated that jet.

* * *

She had given Emma so may hugs and kisses, she had lost count before she left, along with Adrien, too. She was gonna miss them, so much, but she had to see if what Alix had said was true, if there really was another miraculous.

So, with a heavy heart, she boarded the jet, with instructions to the pilot that she didn't like to fly as fast as Chloe. He got a laugh out of that.

Time thankfully went by pretty fast, and she landed in New York some hours later.

As expected, the city was busy. Traffic back to back, people crowding the sidewalks, going about their day. It screamed the of never ending work days, long office hours, and just craziness beyond what Marinette was used to at times.

And she had fought akumas through her teens.

She spotted Alix almost right away, her bright colored tattoos making her stand out against the crowd. She stood against a taxi that she must've had waiting for them with her arms crossed over her chest and legs balanced over the other.

"Alix!" She waved to get the girl's attention and the young woman's head snapped to attention at the call of her name, standing up straight as she finally caught sight of her friend, saluting her back. Her fiery hair was cut init's typical short— but longer than Marinette's— hair cut with goggles resting on her head.

Marinette pushed past the bunched up crowd of pedestrians that were trying to to get to their own places. The loud sounds of the city already making her have to yell to get her friends attention. She never wanted to be home more.

When in reach of her friend, they met in a hug for a second before pulling back to stow away in the taxi. Marinette couldn't help but ask almost immediately after they slid into the cab and shut the door. "So," She spoke in French as to not have the taxi driver hopefully eavesdrop on their conversation. "What's all going on, how did you find another miraculous?"

Alix shrugged, pulling out her own watch, running her thumb against the cool metal of the surface. "Right now I have it in a safe in the hotel. I don't even want to have it on me in the case it gets in the wrong hands."

Marinette's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "What'd you mean by that? It's not like we have a villain breathing down our backs. Everything's safe right now."

Alix just seemed uneasy at Marinette's attempt at reassuring her. "I don't know. Fluff's been..acting weird. Usually, she's excited, hyperactive. I can never get her to calm down. But these past few days… she's just not been herself. Calm, almost weary. Like she's waiting for something. As if her guard is up. With her being the kwami of time I'm just-"

"Just worried that she may sense something that we don't know yet." Marinette finished for her friend. She sighed. "Maybe we should be cautious, but I wouldn't be too up and arms just yet. Kwami's are sensitive to each other, and if she's around a miraculous without a kwami, maybe it's making her feel off."

Alix nodded, trying to buy into the theory, but from the way her thumb wouldn't stop running over her watch, Marinette knew she didn't believe the idea. "Maybe."

And in the back of her mind, Marinette didn't truly believe her own words either.

* * *

The hotel they arrived at was definitely one of the fancier ones in the city. Marinette knew Alix wasn't bad off _inn_ -Adrien would be proud-the money department, but this just screamed fancy and overpriced.

"Chloe decided I needed an all expense paid trip."

Ah. That explained it. The two had a pretty decent relationship. "You're visiting your aunt, right?"

Alix nodded as they entered the lobby, heading towards the elevator. "Yep. She actually took me out to breakfast. It's been a few years since I've seen her, so it was a nice visit."

The elevator dinged as they reached her floor. They kept quiet as they stepped off the elevator and took a left down a long hallway. When they reached her room, Alex slid the card into the slot and pushed past the door.

Alix flipped on the lights blinding them momentarily, she looked around the rather luscious room, seeing all the ins and outs of the place. A large king size bed with giant fluffy pillows that Marinette was sure she could be swallowed whole in them. The bathroom was also very nice, with a bathtub that you often so in an infomercial advertising for an exotic trip to a faraway palace.

Alix went over to where the safe was, hidden away in the closet, and punched in the code, hearing the beep as she entered it correctly and opened.

She pulled out the dainty little necklace— it was oval in shape, and the ruby red gems glittered in the little sunlight that seeped through the thick curtains— She went to drop it into Marinette's hands, giving it over to the designer.

Marinette couldn't help but gasp as she examined the jewelry. Giving a pat to her coat pocket, she gave the cue to Tikki that it was okay to come out.

The kwami wasted no time in zooming out and landing in Marinette's palm to get a better look at the necklace herself. Her eyes only scanned it for a few seconds before she looked back to her owner. "This is definitely a miraculous. I'm not sure where it's kwami went to, or what one it belongs to, but we're gonna have to find out."

Marinette could feel the stress starting to seep in. "Alright. I'm gonna have to make a quick run to see Chloe's mom and see if she knows anything about the shipping problems with the fabrics, and then I'm gonna hop back on the jet to go home and see if I can dig into any of Master Fu's old books. Maybe they or Wayzz has some helpful ideas."

Alix patted her shoulder, bidding her goodbye, as Marinette made a bee-line for the door.

At this point, she knew to brace herself for whatever may come.

Because something in the pit of her stomach was screaming _danger, danger, danger!_

And she was walking straight into the fire.

* * *

Getting ahold of Chloe's mother was nothing if not challenging.

When she arrived at office building, stressing the importance of seeing Abeury, it took a while, but then finally someone went back and must've relay how she insisted that she needed to see the older woman right away.

Now she sat in one of the blond sleek cushion office chair with the fashion designer flipping through orders after orders from the company and beyond. "Ah, here it is." she smoothed out the paper, turning it to face Marinette. "It looks like it got lost in packaging. Hmm. That's strange."

Marinette's eyes went over and over the fine print to make sure what she was reading was actually correct. Lost in shipment? How? She was always making sure she had the most security for when it came to shipping. She had learned pretty early on that people were good with worming a few articles from her.

Audrey's tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. "This doesn't happen often. I'm going to find out who's at fault immediately and see that they're fired."

Boy, that woman had a thing for that word, Marinette was honestly terrified at it after so many years. But knowing it was better to be kind than to poke the sleeping bear, she simply said, "Thank you."

Her boss grabbed the office phone, quickly dialing an unknown number, and proceed to yell the speaker off at some poor soul.

Marinette took the opportunity to high tail it out of there, racing out of the room, and down a mostly deserted corridor, she pulled her phone from her pocket, speeding dialing Chloe's number.

"Hello?"

"Your mom scares me."

Cackling laughter was all she could hear on the other end before Chloe could actually calm down and breathe enough to speak again. "That's my mom for you. Mess with the bull, you'll get the horns, or something like that."

Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, she reminded herself to keep her voice low in case her boss could hear. "Yeah, well, this is one bull I never wanna step foot into the ring with."

"No one reall-"

Chloe's sentence was cut short by a loud _boom _in the background.

She could feel the blood drain from her face as every nerve ending in her body lit up in fear. Goosebumped prickled her skin as her heart began to pound behind her eardrums. Her body instantly felt weak, but she forced her legs to run towards the new sound of shrill screams from around the block.

"I-I gotta go, Chlo. I'll call you back in a bit."

As Marinette made it outside, she felt as though her breath was punched out from her, almost enough to knock her on her butt. Like the rug was pulled out from underneath her. Because that just wasn't possible. Noorroo was tucked safely away in the miracle box. She made _sure _of that.

Because, there in the middle of the street, was an _akuma._

* * *

**Ooooo. Akuma time. Let's see how after years of no akuma's how this goes. Plus, Marinette will be going home soon, she's not gonna stay in New York, just so ya know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Survived Through Time

**So, apparently, the story hasn't been showing updates? I'm not sure what's going on. Please lemme know if you're seeing this chapter at least! Thank you, and thank you, M for the grammar error check**!

* * *

Marinette had hoped beyond anything, that for as long as she lived, that she would never see another akuma.

But here she was, in _New York _of all places. She stood there, frozen in fear as she saw this person possessed by a little devil of a butterfly. She knew she had to fight, she knew she had to transform, but after six long years, all she could feel was fear, all she could hear was the blood pounding behind her ears, and all that she could comprehend was the one thing that had haunted her and Adrien's nightmares was right in front of her once again.

She just couldn't _move._

Eventually, Tikki fluttered out of her jacket pocket and went to slap her owner lightly on the cheek. "Marinette, you gotta snap out of it. We have to fight."

Her thoughts hardly cleared, but she managed to find her voice. "I-I don't have Adrien."

Tikki looked back at the akuma who was now running rampant amongst the streets of the large city. She looked back to Marinette, but the designer just couldn't focus. It just didn't feel real. It shouldn't be real. Hadn't they had enough of this to last a lifetime?

The kwami sighed, but this time, tried to pat her cheek soothingly. "Marinette, we'll have to deal without him. We have Alix, she'll be able to lend a hand at least. You need to come back to reality and call her. Please, Marinette."

At the sound at her little friend's voice, Marinette slowed her racing heart, and evened out, her airways finally opening. "Okay, okay." She fished out her phone from her purse, punching in Alix's number.

She picked up on the third ring. "Marinette, what's wrong? I thought you were going back home?"

So much destruction was happening around her, and it sent cold shivers crawling painfully down her spin, brewing a menacing growl in her stomach. "No time to explain. There's an akuma running loose. I need your help asap. I'm right in front of Chloe's mom's office."

Without even waiting for her friend's confirmation, Marinette ended the call pocketing her phone. Scanning the building for a good place to hide, she found an abandoned alleyway and sprinted away to the spot to transform away from prying eyes.

The only thing she knew, was that Alix better get her butt in gear, fast.

* * *

Alix did, in fact, get to her faster than Marinette could even comprehend, suited up and ready to fight for that matter. She was practically bouncing with excitement. "So, what're we up against, boss?"

Marinette stared at the young woman. Six years of this being over with, and Alix was ready to hop into the heat of battle as if they had just fought an akuma yesterday.

Marinette wondered, not for the first time, if she should actually be concerned for the red head's well being.

"Ladybug." Said bug blinked a few times at her name being called, knocking her out of her thoughts. Alix was eyeing her worriedly, as she hovered cautiously near her friend. "C'mon. We got no time to lose."

She nodded, and they took off towards the akuma.

Weaving through the heavy New York traffic, they had made it to the sight of a minor car crash where a giant creature was throwing cars left and right. Upon tasking a closer look, the creature looked to be made of the very pavement they were standing on, complete with long yellow streaks placed around its body.

Alix blinked at the strange sight. "What on earth _is _that thing?"

The creature smacked the ground, causing a boom loud enough to warrant them covering their ears. Before they could remove their hands, the creature let out a horrifying shriek as everybody within earshot started to shake uncontrollably.

Lowering her hands, Marinette looked to Alix once more. "We have to help the people he's affecting!"

Running up to them, Alex was nearly an arm hair away when the person began to transform into another pavement being, screaming in agony in the process. Looking around, they saw the entire block had been transformed into exact copies.

"What's happening?!"

The original creature stood high above the rest as it raised the road beneath him to speak to his new minions. "Rise up and spread your wrath! For we are _Road Rage_, and all who hear our screams shall know our pain!"

Looking to Ladybug, Alix sent a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "Heh, all we have to do is plug our ears when he yells, now how hard can that b-"

Before she could finish, Alix was thrown into the air by a nearby monster. Not even a second past when she teleported next to Ladybug giving her a nervous smile.

The bunny superhero nodded in new understanding. "Right… Minions."

The two bolted into the air and onto nearby traffic signs in hopes to assess the situation outside of Roadrage's reach. However, their effort was to no avail as the road began to rise with them.

For the first time since the fight started, Ladybug saw fear begin to fester on the bunny superhero's face. "Okay, so, not only are they made out of pavement, but they can control it as well. I have to say, this is certainly new. Any idea's Jitter-Bug?"

Marinette analyzed the situation. While they were leaping between the buildings in an effort to get higher, the creatures all rode up on a single chunk of pavement. "The creatures control the pavement but they aren't connected to it. Meaning, if we can destroy the road we can take away their mobility and not hurt any of the victims."

Alix flashed to the top of a building, catching the end of Ladybug's yoyo, pulling her to the top with her. "That's a great idea, bug. Sadly, unless your lucky charm produces the worlds largest jackhammer, I think we're out of luck."

Ladybug's face contorted in frustration. "If only Chat were here."

Alix smiled before flashing open a portal. "Hold that thought, bug, I'll be right back."

Ladybug froze. "But we don't have time!"

Alix annoyingly pointed at her watch, and it dawned on her not a moment later. "Oh, yeah… Forgot about that for a second."

The portal flashed she heard the sound of a hissing feline coming from the portal. "Do your thing, kitty!"

A loud thud could be heard as Chat flew out of the portal and onto the rising gravel below. Not a moment later dust flew past them on the rooftop as Alix flashed back and forth sending Chat back to Paris.

Alix once again appeared next to Ladybug. "Well, he sure has his uses."

Ladybug smiled awkwardly at that. "That's the thing, Chat and I have been together so long it's like his powers are mine, and mine his. When I made up the plan, my first thought was destruction, simply because I can't remember a time where I didn't have him by my side. I wasn't saying to get him because we needed another body with powers, I needed him because he's my _partner."_

Alix relieved her shoulders as she prepared to jump down into the small crater Chat had left. "You know, you two really do complete each other."

"I should hope so, seeing as we _are_ married."

They walked up to the main Road-Rager as he was trying to get back up from his long fall. Before he could react to the two Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, wrapping it around him, keeping him constrained.

"Now what made you so emotional… Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Sticking out of the creatures left shoulder was a car fender with a slight dent pushed into it.

Alix sauntered over to the wreck, a heavy lopsided smirk locked onto her lips."LB, you wanna make a bet that 'Drive Angry' over here was the one involved in the collision?"

She sighed. "Nope, I'd rather keep my eyes on the road and get this fixed."

There was a stale silence that hung in the air.

The click of Alix's tongue against the roof of her mouth could be heard a mile wide. "Yep, you are definitely married to Chat."

Refusing to look at her, Ladybug waved her a few feet back. "Just… Just give me some room to do the thing."

With a call of her lucky charm, she immediately purified the butterfly and sent it on its way with her old saying of, _bye-bye, little butterfly._

Boy, did that feel nostalgic.

* * *

Finding a safe place to detransform was pretty easy, seeing as most of the streets were clear of any living being in a five-mile radius.

Checking her pocket to make sure she still had the miraculous, she gave one last final goodbye to Alix, and a thank you for her help. She started to make her way to the open street, cell phone already in hand to make sure her husband was okay after being handled in such a way by Alix.

She was finally home free. She just was happy knowing that in just several hours, she'd be home on the couch with her husband and daughter watching some dorky cartoon. It almost made her chest heave in relief. Her thumb had been mere centimeters away from the dial button when the thrill of a ringtone cut through the background noise of the city that was starting to come back to life.

Marinette groaned, she just wanted to go home. "Hello?"

One of the leads assistants answered almost immediately. "Madam Agreste. We found the lost shipment. You're gonna wanna come here as soon as possible."

* * *

"_What do you mean, the fabrics have been torn apart?"_

Marinette wasn't angry, she was _livid_. They had found the fabrics for her design, but they were in complete shambles.

Her inner Chloe had just been unleashed onto one of her assistants. "Are you serious? That fabric cost a fortune as it was, and we're on a time limit now. Where was it in the first place?"

The young woman— Jenny, usually kind and attentive— pulled at her turtle neck sweater before scrolling through her iPad. She should feel bad for yelling at Jenny, and she did for the most part, but she was also very exhausted, and things were just adding onto the other. "They found it in the way back of the storage shed. It wasn't supposed to be there in the first place."

Marinette just wanted to bang her head against a wall. "Okay." She exhaled. "Take me to the crate."

When they entered the shipping room, she was directed to the box, and shown all the ragged expensive cloth that was now, in Chloe's words, utterly _useless_. She held the torn threads of pinks, blues, and reds, not accepting the utter nightmare that had unfolded before her eyes.

They were on a time crunch, and they wouldn't be able to order another shipment in enough time for the next show. She was completely _screwed._

She had just put the top back on when she caught something moving just in the edge of her peripheral vision.

Turning around, she was faced with nothing but her assistance. "Did you see anything?" She pointed to where she had thought she saw something over by a group of creates.

Jenny looked confused, and turned her head to where her boss was pointing to, but was lost as to what Marinette had seen. "Sorry, Mari, but no. I didn't see anything."

Still, with everything that had happened that day, she thought it better to check just to make sure. She felt like she was being _pulled _towards something. Creeping over to the area, she scanned the area of anything out of place, which seemed to be pointless, because nothing was out of the ordinary.

However, there was one box that sparked her curiosity. It wasn't too far different from the rest, but she could tell it had been in that spot much longer than the others if the dust, cobwebs, and grime it had collected over time told her anything.

Inspecting the box, she noticed there was no shipping tag, but rather a largely faded stamp that she could barely make out, yet she gasped out loud at what it read. They have never ordered from a place so far away.

Hearing the small gasp from her boss, Jenny came rushing over. "What's wrong?"

Marinette's ran the length of the dirty shipping stamp. "Have we ever ordered fabrics from a place called Constantinople, and if we have, where in the _world_ is it?"

* * *

**Before you say anything, I know that it's been renamed. I have the old name for a reason ;) gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out though!**

_Husbands thoughts:_

_She found an abandoned alleyway and sprinted away to the spot to transform away from prying eyes. However, she was not expecting the group of people huddling for warmth around a fire._

"_Show of hands, if I were to transform into a superhero, how many of you would actually care?"_

"_Buy us all lunch and we don't care and we don't care if you transform us wearing miniskirts."_

_Marinette shrugged her shoulders transforming on the spot. Taking out her yo-yo she wrapped it around one of the nearby buildings, showing out, "Hotdogs it is gentlemen!" before swinging off into action._

_Thought #2: Alex totally does back alley MMA on the side. Don't care, F*&$ you, fight me._


	5. Chapter 5: Officially

**I know we're still in the early chapters of the story, but I honestly don't know how I'm feeling about the story. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. Lol XD.**

* * *

Marinette walked over to the large box as her assistant followed. "Does anyone own this, because it looks ancient?"

The assistant scrolled through her tablet, but found nothing of any matching item in the storage log. "There's nothing, the oldest thing in the facility goes back to 2003 and that's it. But Constantinople is a country that's been renamed Istanbul." Jenny's expression fell as she looked to her boss. "Not to be rude, but didn't you learn that in school?"

Marinette snorted. Sometimes she wondered how she passed school between being a superhero and always being late to class. "I must've not been paying attention. I always fell asleep in class."

Jenny accepted that answer, but was definitely surprised. "Okay then."

Marinette felt her bag shift around on its own, and knew Tikki was trying to grab her attention. Thinking fast, she looked back to Jenny. "Could you do me a favor? I need you to go back into the city and talk to Audrey and let her know about this. I'm going to see if there is any fabric I can salvage in the meantime."

Her assistant gave a nod before scurrying back to the taxi.

After hearing the taxi take off, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. "No way she's going to make it past her receptionist." She gave a little tap to her bag. "Alright, Tikki, I think it's safe to come out now."

The little creature swirl around her, resting on Marinette's shoulder taking in the object in front of her. "Marinette, I feel something. Something….odd, but familiar like. I'm not sure what, but I know it."

She shifted her eyes to her kwami. "I take it it's in the box then?"

Tikki gave her head a little shake in acknowledgment.

"Well in for a penny." Marinette lifted her leg, bringing it down heavy on the box, and broke it to pieces as hay and dust spread everywhere.

Tikki cover her mouth but it did little to block the dust that was in the air. "Do you remember a time where you didn't just break things on impulse?"

Marinette shrugged her shoulders at the comment. "Blame my husband and his mini clone of a daughter." She paused as her thoughts went to her family miles away. "Gosh, I miss them."

Tikki sent her a deadpan stare. "It's been less than a day."

"And I still miss them."

Bringing things back on course, Marinette bent down and started to shift the pile of hay.

Before long, her hand brushed something that felt cold and metallic. Before she could even respond, the entire warehouse went dark as a blue light emitted from the pile in front of her.

Taking a step back the light shot up as a blue figure appeared from the pile, constantly growing in size. Before long the pile of hay was shot out to all sides revealing a brass oil lamp that looked far older than the box it was contained in.

Without warning, the room was filled with a booming voice. "For over ten thousand years I lay dormant-"

The being was cut short as its expansion brought the ceiling a bit closer to its head than it bargained for. _"Ow! _Son of a- Where the heck am I this time? First, it was the far east, then it was the middle east, now where-"

Marinette looked up in confusion, while Tikki did her best to control her laughter. Marinette decided to just go with it. This was their crazy life after all. "I'd say a bit more west. New York, to be specific." Her voice was still meak, not knowing what to make of the situation at hand.

The large being— whatever it was, she still had no clue— let out a hearty chuckle. "Ah, I always wanted to visit the colonies. Gotta check that one off the list."

_Colonies, wait did he mean the states? Oh my gosh, he must have been out of the loop for a bit, either that, or just stubborn with learning new terms. _"How old are you exactly?" Marinette asked.

He wrapped his fingers around his chin taking a solid look at the designer. "I'd say about eight hundred, younger than that bug on your shoulder."

With that, Tikki gave a little wave to the blue being.

Marinette's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she tried rubbing the stress out of her temples, and to keep the veins from swelling any further. "I wish I knew what's going on today."

The being snapped to attention with a huge smile on his face. "Is that official? Because I need it to be official."

She looked up to him with a look of pondering on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Your wish." He responded.

She scoffed at that."What, are you going to grant it?"

His smile only grew at her doubt. "Only if it's official?"

She let out a sigh of frustration at that. "What are you even?"

He responded by letting out a mocking sigh of anguish. "No, I am not doing this again. Come on, kid. I just offered you wishes, I popped out of a _lamp._ I swear, do I have to put on a song and dance, too?"

Marinette waved her hands in decline as Tikki was now rolling on the warehouse floor in bouts of laughter. "You know what, if you're offering wishes, here's my first one. I _officially_ want to know the history of whatever you are, because I already found one miraculous today and quite frankly, I highly doubt that-"

Marinette was blinded for a split second but as the world came back into focus, she found herself seeing ancient structures, the ones she would see in old family portraits her mother kept. Eyes blown opened and sent into a daze, she mumbled out, "Okay, _maybe _I'm starting to believe you."

The being morphed to a more, _human,_ size as he walked up to Marinette's side."For over a hundred years, the clan before us was at war. It cost more lives than anyone could count until finally, they decided to do something about it. I don't know if I was made or simply found, but this right here. This is as far back as I can remember. These people had lost so much and they _needed_ help. So, I gave it to them."

He flinched as he remembered, from what Marinette could only guess, were painful memories from the past. "Three chances to right their wrongs. The chances would not last forever and would fade in time, as all things must. So I gave them a head start toward peace between these people. Their first wish was simple. Set up a talk between the leaders. It was exactly how I wanted it."

"So, you fix their problems basically?"

He shook his head. "Not a fix, but a push. A push in the right direction. However, as things most often do, the meeting took a turn. The leaders got together and when they did, both sides of the feud revolted, taking out the leaders and with them gone, it created a power vacuum. Soon, I was the big prize. Whoever had my lamp took control. And they were, for a time. But as I told them, my wishes don't last. The bigger, and more power hungry the wishes, the sooner it fades."

He turned away from the now smoldering village. "I was supposed to push them in the right direction. Teach a man to fish sorta thing. But in the end, I wound up teaching people another lesson. The more you want, the faster you lose it."

Within the blink of an eye, they were back in the warehouse as the blue being extended his hand. "Name's Lan, that was my depressing backstory and you my master now have two remaining wishes."

As soon as Lan loosed his grip on her she sat down on the closest box she could find trying her best to make sense of this day. "Lan, please take me home, officially."

Tikki finally snapped to attention at that, but before she could object, there was a snap that came from Lan's fingers. "As you wish."

The air around them once again filled with dust, completely clouding the world around them before the dust dispersed revealing that they were now sitting in her livingroom back in Paris.

The second she was in Tikki's view again, the little kwami scolded her. "Marinette, what about your assistant?! How are you gonna explain that to her?"

Marinette took a moment to collect her thoughts, rolling her shoulders at the stress that the day had brought on. "I'll just have to tell her I'm staying with Alix for a couple days and send her back on the jet tonight."

Tikki sighed, but nodded. "What about-"

Before they could continue, Lan pressed himself between the two making his presence ever known. "Woah there, just realized that earlier you said you found a miraculous on the same day you found me?"

Marinette nodded in affirmation.

Lan looked around the room for a good moment before he spoke again. "Listen, I'm gonna make a very long story short here. You have Tikki here, that is proof beyond proof that you're on the good side of things. Now, me, I can't always be. Whoever finds me, more often than not, uses me for their own _selfish_ needs, so, trust me when I say this to you, and for goodness sake please listen to me on this. Miraculous don't just pop up like crabgrass. If you're finding one just out of the blue, outside the care of the Guardians, it is _not_ a coincidence. I've been out of the loop for a long time now, but anytime this happens it does _not _end well."

"Ah great, another mystery bad guy searching for ultimate power. There goes my Sunday brunch."

Marinette turned her head to see Adrien walking down the stairs. "Kitty!" She hopped up off the couch and jumped into his arms.

After he could breathe once more he looked to the large blue elephant in the room. "So, by the looks of Mr. Blue floating above our coach, that trip to New York didn't go as planned."

"You were there too, you know."

He smiled rubbing his sore rear end. "For about 5 seconds and at least three of those seconds were used to hop between portals."

She gave him a touch of his chin making sure nothing was hurt too bad. "Long story short. Alix found a hollow miraculous and I found _him _near my torn up materials."

Lan floated over to Adrien giving him a quick scan before he started to jump up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Plagg, is that you?"

Out from Adrien's shirt flew the little being of darkness letting out a little sigh. "Hey, there, Lan." The enthusiasm draining from his voice with every word he forced out.

Adrien looked to Marinette in confusion. "So, do they know each other?"

She looked at the two as they became deep into conversation. "I'm guessing so."

Lan began to shake Plagg's tiny paw ecstatically. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you started that fire."

A lopsided grin crawled onto his face. "We talkin' Alexandria, Rome, London, Chicago?"

"Jeeze, Plagg do you have any self-control?!" Adrien shouted between the two.

Lan grabbed the little creature of destructions attention back to him. "No, I'm talking about when you set fire to my master's home. He was able to escape along with his servants but in their haste, they left me behind. If it were not for your actions, I could have brought great destruction to the world under his command."

Plagg stuttered at the overall sincerity of his words. "Well, you're welcome for that, I guess. I mean, destruction is my forte, so I can't have anyone stealing my reputation, you know."

Adrien leaned over to whisper into Plagg's ear. "You have no idea what fire he's talking about."

The little creature shook his head. "No idea, whatsoever. But I'm gonna own whatever I can."

Adrien gave a long look to Lan before finally asking what was on everybody's mind. "Okay so, without being rude. _What in the world are you?!"_

Lan stiffened his back as the light in the room slowly faded so that only he remained lit."I have traveled this globe for ages, my powers only known to but a few, as well as those kids who grew up watching Disney movies. I am the might Genie, known as Lan!"

The room fell silent for a time before Adrienspoke up again. "So," he drawled, "Are you a kwami?"

He blinked a few times, as if he was trying to decode the man in front of him before he came back to his senses. "What, no?! Listen I understand the confusion. Here I am attached to a small worldly item and I grant people magical powers and son of a- I am _not_ really proving my point here." He tried again, "I'm a bit different. You see there is more magic in the world besides Kwami's and there are more kwami's in the world besides the ones kept by the Easter Guardians."

Adrien interrupted him. "Wait, _Eastern_ Guardians? Does that mean there are-"

Lan cut him off in return. "Hey, show some respect while I do my exposition dump. Now, where was I." He snapped his fingers as he realized. "Oh, yeah. There is way more crazy magic in the world than you two could possibly imagine. And if you are telling me that a miraculous just popped out of nowhere, then all that crazy stuff is stirring up again or worse. Somebody is trying to stir it up themselves."

The two sat there in silence as their kwami's did their best to comfort them. The past years of peace and the silence was crashing down all around the in one big dump, and no one was sure as to what to do at that moment.

Adrien sighed, burying his head in his hands. "I can't belive this. After everything with my father, I thought all this Magic stuff was behind us. I mean sure we still help out here and there, but that's every day criminals and the occasional mad scientist."

Marinette interrupted. "How is Lila anyway?"

"Better, her support group is really doing wonders. But this, all this is just-"

Marinette put a hand on her husbands knee. "I know, but we can't let worry defeat us before anything even happens. If we're able to find some of these magical creatures before they fall into the wrong hands than maybe we can prevent them from being used for evil."

Adrien looked to her, not with doubt, but with a look that showed he was overwhelmed by the mear thought of all this. "How are we going to find them? We didn't even know Lan here existed before this morning. How are we supposed to hunt down anything else?"

Marinette smiled as an idea came to mind. "Simple. We ask Lan here to point the way and make it official."

* * *

**Until next time! Lots of love! Please let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
